2157_rise_of_humanityfandomcom-20200214-history
Olivya Glenwalker
Name: Olivya Glenwalker. Also goes by Ollie or 'O' Age: Appears to be in her late 20's to early 30's ''Bio'' Alliance Navy Lieutenant, Olivya Glenwalker is an young and talented Intelligence Officer, capable of both analytical and field work. A decorated combat veteran, Ollie is both an N2 certified Infiltrator and a scout shuttle pilot. Somewhat cocky and laid-back, the LT has a good nature and a ability to get the job done. Qualities which has saved her from a number of reprimands from her bosses in the past. If needed, she will use her own checkered background, to go undercover and to act as a smuggler in order to infiltrate and collect on an individual or group. She is recently recovered from a number of sustained injuries, but is currently diagnosed with Post-Traumatic Stress Syndrome.(PTSD) Olivya has a number of cybernetics implants, that she either got as a teenager to treat severe dyslexia or after the 1st Contact War. Besides the small computer interface in her brain that allows for better interfacing with computers and limited storage. She also has new eyes and ears. Both are enhanced slightly beyond human norm allowing to see and hear better then her counterparts. They also allow her to interface with her drone, and see what it sees. Character History: a bit of a checkered past… Olivya was a California girl, born and raised on a small rural horse farm. Olivya was known for being a bit of a tomboy growing up. And despite the usual cuts and bruises from falling out of trees and getting into fights with the local boys, was generally looked at as a good kid. Having been diagnosed early on with learning difficulties as a young teen, Ollie is placed into a medical program. She is fitted with new brain implant cybernetics helped her cure her dyslexia. In her late teens, Olivya was forced off the family farm by greedy relatives and forced on her own. Assisted by her sister, she moves to Los Angeles. Having difficulties paying for college, Ollie starts dancing to pay for her schooling. She gets tangled up with a Los Angeles Mega-City criminal gang. But after a close brush with death in a violent gang fight and left for dead in her own pool of blood, she looked for a way out. Speaking with a recovering military veteran she roomed with during her hospital recovery. Olivya joins the Alliance Military in order to pay for her hospital care, along with a promise of free college money and her juvenile record wiped clean. She heads off to training in Naval Intelligence. Olivya serves the next few years with dedication and distinction. She had seen some action during the occasional brushfire conflicts that still flared up on Earth. After her initial service, Olivya submits a flight packet and becomes a scout shuttle pilot. With her new occupation, she soon got to travel to the new colonies being started after the discovery of the Mass Relays. Olivya was also there when Shanxi fell. Both her military training and criminal skill-sets including infiltration, scouting, street fighting, and smuggling came into effect, frustrating the alien invaders. But after some particularly heavy sustained fighting, the Turians started leveling whole city blocks just to get to a single fire team. When the hidden underground headquarters the Ollie was operating out of, was eventually discovered, the Turian Fleet brought the world down on their heads. Knocked unconscious, almost buried alive, and severely injured, Olivya was captured by Turian Forces. Her captivity at the hands of a Turian Commander was not gentle, but she was able to persuade the Commander not to kill her or her troops. After the war, Olivya was diagnosed with a number of injuries and a case of PTSD. Slowly being returned to the field, Olivya has been transferred to become an Alliance Naval Intelligence Officer. Implants: * Enhanced Eyes (Low Light, Telescopic, Anti-Dazzle, Thermal) * Enhanced Ears (Long Range, Dampener) * Computer interface implant in brain * Anti-Pregnancy Implant Equipment: * Transport case with clothing (civilian and military), gear, and personal effects * Clothing: will vary with mood, situation, and if on or off duty * Medium Armor, with camouflage: Not invisibility, as I dont know if the technology is availble yet, but the suit can manually change color scheme, ie from White to Desert scheme.) * Recon Drone: No offense capabilities. Mostly used as a roleplay prop/side-kick * Gold Earrings * Sniper Visor headest * Bluewire Omni-Tool * 2 x Raikou Pistols * 2 x Knives (Hey, a girl can never have enough knives) * Helix Sniper Rifle (with folding folding stock and barrel) Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Character Category:Alliance